Novels Published by Wizards of the Coast
Novels Published by Wizards of the Coast This is a working list of novels published by Wizards of the Coast. The list primarily comes from their web site. Some items were reprinted by Wizards, and those items are derived from a number of different sources. This list is incomplete and contains errors, especially in the years 1985-200. Some series have later books printed out of date order, which indicates that Wizards listed the reprint date and no longer list the original print date. The ISBN numbers listed by Wizards is frequently at odds with the numbers used by booksellers. I used the ISBN numbers used by the booksellers. If you find an incorrect ISBN, please fix it. This is a frequently made error. Sources * Wizard Product Listings * Wizards Product Listings (older version) * Amazon.com * Powell's Books * Wikipedia * Forgotten Realms: The Library Novels ( category=Novel order=ascending novels) Assorted Novels debug=1 category=Wizards of the Coast category=Novel notcategory=Mirrorstone Books notcategory=Discoveries notcategory=Dragonlance Novel notcategory=Forgotten Realms Novel notcategory=Greyhawk Novel notcategory=Iconic Series notcategory=Legend of the Five Rings Novel notcategory=Magic:The Gathering Novel notcategory=Eberron Novel notcategory=Ravenloft Novel mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Discoveries ( category=Discoveries order=ascending items) * Discoveries Web Page debug=1 category=Wizards of the Coast category=Discoveries mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Dragonlance Series debug=1 category=Dragonlance Novel category=Series mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending shownamespace=false Books ( category=Dragonlance Novel order=ascending items) debug=1 category=Wizards of the Coast category=Dragonlance Novel mode=category ordermethod=title order=ascending Dungeons & Dragons Iconic Novels ( category=Iconic Series order=ascending items) debug=1 category=Wizards of the Coast category=Iconic Series mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Eberron Series debug=1 category=Eberron Novel category=Series mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending shownamespace=false Books ( category=Eberron Novel order=ascending items) debug=1 category=Wizards of the Coast category=Eberron Novel mode=category ordermethod=title order=ascending Forgotten Realms Series debug=1 category=Forgotten Realms Novel category=Series mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending shownamespace=false Books ( category=Forgotten Realms Novel order=ascending items) debug=1 category=Wizards of the Coast category=Forgotten Realms Novel mode=category ordermethod=title order=ascending Greyhawk Series debug=1 category=Greyhawk Novel category=Series mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending shownamespace=false Books ( category=Greyhawk Novel order=ascending items) debug=1 category=Wizards of the Coast category=Greyhawk Novel mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Legend of the Five Rings Series debug=1 category=Legend of the Five Rings Novel category=Series mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending shownamespace=false Books ( category=Legend of the Five Rings Novel category=Novel order=ascending items) debug=1 category=Legend of the Five Rings Novel category=Novel mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Magic:The Gathering Novels Series debug=1 category=Magic:The Gathering Novel category=Series mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending shownamespace=false Books ( category=Magic:The Gathering Novel category=Novel order=ascending items) debug=1 category=Magic:The Gathering Novel category=Novel mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Ravenloft Novels ( category=Ravenloft Novel category=Wizards of the Coast order=ascending items) debug=1 category=Wizards of the Coast category=Ravenloft Novel mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Mirrorstone Books and Juvenile Titles * Mirrostone Home Page] ( category=Mirrorstone Books category=Novel order=ascending items) Assorted Titles debug=1 category=Mirrorstone Books category=Novel notcategory=Time Spies notcategory=Knights of the Silver Dragon notcategory=Dragonlance, The New Adventures notcategory=Mirrorstone Spotlights notcategory=Hallowmere mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Dragonlance, The New Adventures debug=1 category=Mirrorstone Books category=Novel category=Dragonlance, The New Adventures mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Hallowmere debug=1 category=Mirrorstone Books category=Novel category=Hallowmere mode=list columns=1 ordermethod=title order=ascending Knights of the Silver Dragon debug=1 category=Mirrorstone Books category=Novel category=Knights of the Silver Dragon mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Spotlights debug=1 category=Mirrorstone Books category=Novel category=Mirrorstone Spotlights mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Star Sisterz A non-fantasy or SF series. Supernatural Rubber Chicken Kids get super-powers from a supernatural rubber chicken. Time Spies debug=1 category=Mirrorstone Books category=Novel category=Time Spies mode=list columns=3 ordermethod=title order=ascending Novel Stubs This list may be empty. debug=1 category=Publication Stub category=Wizards of the Coast category=Novel mode=category ordermethod=title order=ascending ---- → Wizards of the Coast Category:Publisher Category:Wizards of the Coast